Inside the room Outside the room
by ThePuppetMaster
Summary: Crackfic. Sasukes back from Orochimarus and Naruto decideds to throw a party for him, or more like a reason to get drunk. Anyway, Sasuke meets up with Sakura and some very interesting misunderstandings happen between the two, and the rest of the household
1. Sasuke returns

Its been 3 years since Sasuke Uchia had left The village hidden in the leaf s to train with Orochimaru, and about half a year ago Orochimaru had tried to take over Sasukes body. Sasuke had other plains. He and the Demon snake man had gone into an epic battle to the death.

Only one would come out alive and Sasuke didn't feel like dying yet, even though two months earlier he killed his brother Itachi.

So now we find the young Uchia about to give the final blow to the evil man, Orochimaru was lying in a pool of his own blood. His skin was covered in 3rd degree burns. And his arms never had truly healed from the battle with the third, so that gave Sasuke a slit advantage over the snake master.

"Sssausske, even if you-_cough_ kill me-_cough spits up blood_ the mark on your neck will not disappear. And it will cough, wheeze eventually kill you." Orochimaru choked out.

Sauske grabbed him by the collar of his gay ass robe and hissed in his face. **(Not literaly hissed like the snake man) **"You will tell me how I can get rid of this damn seal and I'll make your passing painless." Sasuke said in the coldest voice imaginable.

"There'sss no way I will tell you. I think I rather sssee you die sssslowly and painfully." Orochimaru said through his forked tongue.

Sasuke glared at him "Fine have it your way to sadistic snake!" Sasuke yelled and grabbed his balls.

Yes his balls. **(He had on glooves don't worry sasuke fangirls)**

and he squeezed them hard.

"AHHHHH!" Orochimaru screamed in pain.

If he could move his arms he would of grabbed his balls.

"Now tell me or else I rip these off while your still conscious." Sasuke threatened.

"Go to hell." Orochimaru screamed when Sasuke dug his nails into his semen filled flesh.

"Fine have it your way." Sasuke brought chakura to his hand and pulled.

His baby maker came with it. Orochimaru screamed bloody murder and blood started to leak from his mouth.

Orochimaru chuckled in spite of himself and said "Fine, the only way that you could cough get rid of the curse seal is if cough you found an extremely powerful medic nin. One more cough powerful then Tsunada. And cough, spits blood she must have perfect chakura control so she could successfully... Cough! get it off. Good luck cough finding a stronger bitch than Tsunada. And one that cough would actually do it on a traitor like youuu..." Orochimaru laughed to himself.

"Bastard." Sauske said and took a kuni and slammed it into his throat, killing him once and for all.

It has been one month from that day and Sasuke had returned to Konoha only a day and a half after killing that man.

Tsunada had been skeptical of him at first but after hearing he killed Orochimaru she had sent Anbu Black hawks **(not sure if thats right) **to check if his story checks out. It did and she welcomed him back.

That doesn't mean everyone else did.

Most of the village still ignored him. But that was to be expected.

Naruto on the other hand through a party in his honor and all of the rooky nine, Gai's team, a couple of the Sensei's, and Gaara Tamari and Kankuro were there too. The party was at his new house.

When he came back after two and a half years with the perverted Senin he got a lot of very important missions and he finished them all quickly and efficiently. So he got A LOT of money in a short amount of time. And now he has a big ass house.

"Sasuke I'm glade to see your back, even though your still hot headed Teme." Naruto said patting his back and handed him a beer.

Sasuke just gave a small smile knowing he meant well.

All the girls were still after him, and Naruto had to put up restraining order against most of them. The rest he left to his new summoning Jutsu beast Kyuubi.

Yes Kyuubi, when he was training with Jiraiya he learned to summon his own animal, which happened to be a much smaller version of the demon fox living inside of him.

He called him Kyubbi. Sakura thought that was a dumb name, but she secretly loved the little fox.

Now Sakura and Sasuke were not on talking terms mainly because she would keep avoiding him whenever she saw him walking down the street.

Sasuke had been trying to get her attention sense he got there. He wanted to apologize, but she seemed not to care.

He was at the party with Naruto and all the other fucked up people he knew getting drunk and laid. Naruto and Hinata had officially started going out and they started to make out on the couch. Neji her cousin was giving Naruto death glares from his spot on the table, but lost interest in the fox boy when he saw Tenten walk by.

'Damn I want a piece of that ass.' Neji thought licking his lips.

"Dirty boy. No, don't think those bad things about Tenten ass." Ino shouted from under the horny Shikomaru, and Temari. Shikomaru couldn't decide from the two girls so he decided to keep both. And now they do three sums together.

'Damn her and her mind reading skills.' he thought and looked over to Tenten hopping she didn't hear.

Unfortunately she saw and smacked him on the leg.

"Your disgusting... lets go in the back room." Tenten said. Before she could blink Neji had picked her up and they were in the Naruto's bedroom.

When he a door shut Naruto looked up to see Neji and Tenten gone.

"Hey where'd your cousin go?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"He um..went int-to your room Naruto-kun." Hinata said pointing to his room.

"Oh come on guys I just changed my sheets in there!" Naruto yelled over the loud music.

Kiba, Akemaru, Kankuro **AND **Shino were messing with Naruto stereo system.

The sound of someone yelling "Naruto if you impregnate my cousin I'll personally make sure your unable to make anymore babies!" Came form the bedroom.

"Crap, sorry Hinata I guess I'll finish this later when your 'FATHER' isn't around." Naruto yelled.

"My father?" Hinata asked.

"I'm making fun of your cousin."

"I know." with that Hinata went over to the kitchen to order pizza because Kiba and Sia begain to chant 'Pizza, Pizza, Pizza' and it was getting annoying.

Naruto got a glance of Sasuke and walked over to him. "He Sasuke-teme, you do know that as of now I have the rights to make fun of you for living with that pedofile, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I do.." Sasuke said knowing that it didn't matter what he said Naruto was still going to hassle him for doing that. Kinda like when someone asks if your ticklish. It doesn't matter what you say, their still going to touch you.

"So what was it like to live with Michael Jackson?"

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, lets see. He has long hair, thats not his real face, he thinks hes a girl, and he likes little boys." Naruto said throwing his arm around Sasukes shoulder. "I've got to go find Sakura. We really need to talk." Sasuke said slipping out from under Naruto's arm.

"ALRIGHT JUST REMEMBER TO USE PROTECTION!" Naruto yelled.

Too bad Kiba decided to change the song at that exact moment so it was complete silence when Naruto shouted that out. Everyone looked at him. And then went back to whatever they were doing because most of them were either drunk or high, or jacking off in the bathroom from Jiraiya's books.

Tsunade Anko and Gai were having a drinking contest in the middle of the family room rug.

Asume was having a smoke out on the patio with Kurenai.

Kakashi Jiraiya and Ebisu were reading out of that dirty little book that Jiraiya writes.

Gaara Sai and Lee where having a conservation. Lets listen. (Ok just to let you people know I don't know that much about Sai because I can only watch the show I cant find a manga about him, all I know is that he likes to make fun of people, and that he is supposedly gay)

"Hey Lee." Sai said.

"Did you steal Gaaras eyebrows?" He asked seriously.

"Why no I did not. For that would go against my code of youthfulness." Lee Said bringing his fist to the air.

"You ever think of waxing those, and then giving them to Gaara I mean you look like you have Kemo on your face.

Gaara glared at him and then smirked.

A huge pile of sand came out from his gored and smashed Sai out the window.

No one noticed and no one cared.

Sasuke found Sakura standing by her 'older sister' Shizune who was watching Tsunade chug down beer after beer with Anko. Gai had passed out a long time ago after his first beer.

Sakura leaned over to Shizune when he went down and said. "I guess Lee can hold his liquor better then his sensie.." Just nodded as she watched Lee take over his Sensei's place.

"I Rock Lee shall take over the place of my Great and powerful Gai-Sensie !" Lee declared.

He was out with two shots.

"I take that back they both suck." Sakura said.

Sasuke walked up to Sakura and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Ano Sakura, could I talk to you in privet?" Sasuke asked.

"Um... sure." Sakura said turning away from Shizune, leaving her to take care of two drunk and powerfully crazy women.

Sasuke was walking Sakura around the house looking for a place to talk where no one could hear them.

Just then he heard a door open and he saw a blushing Tenten and a very happy Neji. Then Gaara came out too with a beer in his hand.

"What the fuck?" Sakura and Sasuke asked.

"What we can't do a three way?" Gaara asked walking away with Tenten and Neji.

It wasn't that bad to see two guys walk out of a room with one girl. It was just that Gaara grabbed Neji's ass when they left.

"That image will me stuck for life." Sakura said.

"Ok lets go in here." Sasuke said leading her in and shutting the door.

"Ew it smells like sex in here." Sakura said bluntly sticking her nose in the air at the smell.

"I'll open a window, its July so it should be pretty warm out since its night." Sasuke said opening the window but he found out quickly that it was raining hard outside. His shirt got drenched.

"Damn." Sasuke cursed as he took off his shirt and rung it out in the connected bathroom.

He hung it up over the shower head.

He turned around to see Sakura with a small blush on her face.

'Damn though's years of training with Orochimaru did wonders on his abs.' Sakura thought.

She saw him staring at her staring at him.

'Shit!' she thought.

"Um.. There was something you had to talk about?" Sakura asked trying to bring her eyes from his abs.

"Yes there was. As you know I killed Orochimaru, and his curse seal is still on my neck. Before I killed him I made him tell me how to get rid of it." Sasuke said sitting on the bed.

"And that is...?" Sakura asked sitting down next to his HOTT body. Her body warming up and not because of the room temp.

"he said that I need to find a medic nin who is more powerful then Tsunade and has perfect chakera control. And she would be able to get the curse seal off me." Sasuke said looking down at the ground.

"Can you help me?" Sasuke asked looking Sakura right in the eye.

"Yes Sasuke, I can try, turn around so I can get a good look at that mark. I had been looking in old scrolls about different types of seals, and jutsu releases."

"Ok so you think you can do it?" Sasuke aske moving so she could get a better look at it.

"Yes, but it seems to have moved a line down your back." Sakura said tracing a line of curse seal ink all the way down his back to his leg.

"I will need you to take your pants off, you have boxers on right?" she asked.

"Yes I do."

"Ok take them off." Sakura said gathering chakura in her hand.

**WELL THIS IS MY NARUTO FANFIC. I THINK THAT WHEN I FINISH MY OTHER STORY ILL ONLY MAKE NARUTO FICS, CAUSE THERES A LARGER VARIETY OF CHARACTERS THAN INUYASHA. SO AS ALWAYS ILL NEED 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE THIS STORY. YES THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPPY.**

**P.S **

**I WILL BE DOING LEMONS IN I THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER**

Signed

-_The Puppet Master_


	2. Shikomaru the Pimp

**Outside the room. **

"Hey Naruto-_chan_ is Sasuke-_chan_ here?" Sai asked coming up to Naruto who was leaning against his bedroom door trying to hear what they were saying inside.

"Shut up Sai, Sasuke and Sakura are in there. Together. And I can smell sex" Naruto said putting his nose to the door.

"Now how can you smell sex from outside your room?" Sai asked stupidly.

"Hello, demon for here!" Naruto said pointing to himself

"Hey Naruto-kun." Hinata came up to him. Naruto kissed her on the lips and he grabbed her ass.

"Hey aren't you going to get killed if Neji sees you two together. Kissing and squeezing her ass."

"Hinata and me do it in my van every Sunday she tells him she's at church but she doesn't go, yet she's still on her knees and Neji doesn't know!."

"You are a weird person Naruto." its was Shino and his buggy friends. And boy was he starting to get drunk.

"Shino, I didn't know you drank!" Naruto said happily and loudly

"I don't. Now if you excuse me I have to take a piss like a pregnant woman." with that he skipped away singing "catch the Pixies, catch the pixies!" There were pixies flying around his head.

"I didn't know pixies were a bug?" Sai asked.

'There not." Hinata replied.

"Ok he's creeping me out more than you Sai and that saying much." Naruto said turning back to the door.

**Inside the room**

When Sasuke had his pants off Sakura folded them up and placed them on the chair next to the bed. She blushed at the site of the Uchia in nothing but his boxers on a bed waiting for her.

'This Moment will forever be implanted in my mind.' Sakura thought and blushed deeper when Sasuke gave her a sexy smile and said. "Well Sakura are you coming to bed?"

"Your such a pervert." Sakura said playfully hitting him on the leg.

"Just because I was forced to live with a gay man doesn't mean I'm gay." Sasuke said bringing his hands over his head and turning around so Sakura could see his back again.

"Ok Sasuke now that your pants are gone I can see that it looks a lot bigger than the last time I saw it." Sakura said tracing the tattoo down his shoulder to his lower back. Sakura unconsciously breast her boobs against his back when she traced the tattoo back up and it mad Sasuke moan.

Thinking that she hurt him in some way because she only heard him moan in pain never pleasure she backed away and said "Oh Sasuke I'm Sorry is the curse seal still sore. I Shouldn't have touched it.I'm Sorry" Sakura apologized bowing will still sitting on the bed. (Now that is true talent)

"No, no S-Sakura, you didn's h-hurt me." Sasuke stuttered a bit.

Sakura didn't notice, she went back to observing the seal.

**Outside the room**

"Ok Sasuke now that your pants are gone I can see that it looks a lot bigger then the last time I saw it." Naruto and Sai heard Sakura say.

Both their eyes got huge and they both put their ears to the door.

"Last time!" Naruto said disbelieving his acute hearing abilities.

"Didn't he come back like two days ago or something?" Sai asked with big eyes.

"How could he have gotten in Sakuras pants that fast?!" Naruto asked bringing his hands to his head.

Then they heard a moan from inside the room.

"What the fuck are they doing in there?" Sai asked Naruto.

"I don't know but I hope he's not using my good bed sheets."

"Why Neji already ruined them?" Sai said patting poor sheetless Naruto on the back.

**Inside the room**

Sakura had put on one a long clear glove on her right hand.

"Whats that?" Sasuke asked eyeing the glove with suspicion.

"This-" Sakura said pointing to the glove "-is a sealing glove. I learned about it on my seal scroll

hunt. It's use is a sort of insulator for chakura charges. Its to keep my hand safe when tracing the curse seal just incase Orochimaru put up a defense chakura shield." Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at her confused.

"Its so I don't get shocked by any chakura coming from the seal." Sakura said..

"Ohh.." Sasuke said nodding his head.

The glove was now on her hand and she began to trace the mark with a litle bit of chakura in her fingers so she could see where the most chakura was coming from, and fallowing it to make sure how far it had spread. When she came to the spot by his neck, a huge chakura bolt came out and sizzled the glove. "AHH!" Sasuke screamed cause of the hot heat that came when she touched it. "Ouch!" Sakura said throwing the hot glove away from her.

The heat of the chakura had sliced the glove in two, and some of the plastic had melted and dripped down the glove.

She had thrown the now two pieces of glove so hard, due t her enormous strength, that, one part of the glove had flown and hit the wall by the door, it the wrist to her fingers half, and then the wrist up part of the glove was thrown at the closed door and slid under it.

"Shit, we lost the glove. and I don't have another one " Sakura cursed.

"That's fine, can't we just go on without it?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. I would feel better if I had protection." Sakura said.

"I don't think I would hurt you again like that. I think I used up a lot of Chakura when you Touched me there." Sasuke said.

**Outside the room **

"Naruto, Sai what the heck are you two doing?" Shikomaru asked.

He was holding the waists of Temari and Ino. And was looking at the two boys glued to the door.

"Shh. Sasuke and Sakura are in there. And we are hearing weird things." Naruto said, shushing the Pimp. **(Hahahahah OMG I laughed when I wrote that part.)**

All of a sudden a long plastic thing with white liquid inside of it slide from under the door to Narutos leg.

Then they heard a sound that you would expect from a bedroom. And then they heard Sakura say_ 'Ouch' painfully._

"Is.that.what.I.think.it.is?" Temari asked looking at the weird object on the floor.

"EWW!" Naruto screamed kicking it off his leg.

"Wow he's big." Hinata said.

"Hinata!" Naruto whinned

"Sorry Naruto-kun." Hintata apologized.

"There is no way that, that's Sasuke's. That thing is huge!" Sai said.

After he said that they heard Sakura say_ "Shit we lost the glove, and I don't have another one."_

"Oh my god are they doing what I think their doing?" Ino asked.

"That's fine, can't we just go on without it?" they heard Sasuke ask.

"I don't know. I would feel better if I had protection.." Sakura said inside the room.

"I don't think I would hurt you again like that. I think I used up a lot of Chakura when you touched me there.." Sasuke said.

"Yo, what's going on?" Kakashi from behind him. He had a drag in his mouth. And yet he still had his mask on. There was a tiny hole in the mask were the drag was coming from.

Jiraiya and Ebisu were behind him reading dirt porn.

"Oh great the perverts. Just what we need right now." Naruto said.

"I take that personally offensively." Jiraiya said waking the young fox demon and hit him on the head. They heard a growl. Behind him was Kyuubi and Akemaru wrestling on the floor trying to kill each other. Tsunade and some of the other teachers plus Kankuro, Lee, Shino, were yelling at one of the two animals. Gaara had jumped in at one point and was doing a pretty good job of defending off Akimaru, (he was in his big form) but Kyuubi was gnawing at his leg.

"COME ON KYUUBI BEAT HIS ASS I GOT 8,000 YEN RIDDING ON YOU BUT!" Tsunade yelled waving a paper fan in the air.

"Come on Akemaru you can take down that pussy!" Kiba yelled threw a blow horn.

"You're a demon take him down. You give the sand village a bad name!" that one was Kankuro.

He was then pelted with large pieces of sand that knocked him backwards towards the couch where Neji and Tenten making out. Asume who was with Kurenai smoking her own drag specialty was poking Kankuro on the forehead. "I think he died." Asumi said. "No your just high, hes asleap." Kurenia said blowing the smoke at his face.

Asumi coughed and dropped his cigaret onto the floor and its started on fire.

"Asumi you idiot the floors on fire!" Kurenai said grabbing a glass from Kakashi.

"Heya.." Kakashi slurred.

"No we don't need no water, let the mother fucking burn!" Asumi sang. (Hehe Eurotrip!)

The drink Kurenai got from Kakashi, yeah it was Vodka with salt.

When thrown onto the fire it made it bigger.

"Way to go. Now how are we supposed to put it out?" Anko asked.

Kakashi, Iruka, and a couple other hott ninja jonin guys that were conscious got up and walked over to the fire and brought out their huge dicks, except Gai who had a tiny dick so they threw him out Narutos second story window, Lee fallowed him saying "Don't worry Gai I shall catch you!" there was a loud crack and then silance.

Kakashi shrugged and pissed out the fire.

"Why the fuck does it smell like burning carpet?" Naruto asked looking over to where a 'Dick fest' was going on. There were so many dick you would have thought you were at Michael Jacksons house..

"Its your imagination, go back to spying on Sasuke and Sakura's porno!" Sai said. So they went back to the door then they heard,

"MUTT MUTT MUTTT." Tsunade started to chant.

"GO Akemaru bite his ear, now his neck whoa-who! Go Akemaru." Anko yelled waving a half drunken whisky bottle in her hand.

"So whats going on in there?" Kakashi asked throwing in couple yen into the bet bucket on Kyuubi.

"Sasuke and Sakura are in there, and they are making weird noises." Naruto said ignoring the dog/fox/demon fighting ring in his living room.

"Yes and look what came out from under the door!" Ino shouted pointing at the glove.

"That thing slipped off Sasuke. We heard Sakura say 'Shit it slipped off'." Naruto said.

"My dear lord, they lost their protection!" Ebizu yelled.

**(the reason Sasuke and Sakura don't hear them is because Naruto sound proofed his bed room. He got gipped and the people that put in the sound proof only put it on one side. You think that doesn't work cause the people on the outside can hear them? Well its my story. You can use the sound proof one, or that the music was so loud. Ur choice) **

**Inside the room **

"Alright Sasuke I've found where the curse seal has spread to. And I thin I can get rid of it. I will be taking chakura out of your shoulder and down your back so I need you to pump chakura into your arms and back. Ok?" Sakura asked.

"Fine."

"K' now turn around to I can get a good position on your back." she put her hands to his back pushed down. She was about to suck the chakura and curse out when the window next to her blew open they both got drenched. "Ahhhhh!" Sakura yelled "I'm getting wet!"

**Outside the room**

There were nose bleeds from all the guys including Sai.

Shizune came up when she heard Sakura scream "The fuck is going on in there, I'm about to stop what's going down!." **(Go ghetto Shizune!!!!!!!!)**

"No!" yelled Kakashi, Ebizu Jaraiya and Naruto jumping on her and forcing her to the floor.

Everyonen looked at Naruto.

"What!? Im 16 my balls dropped." they ignored him.

"Oh MY GOD its Dan!" yelled Tsunade.

"What Dan, wasn't that Tsunades lover?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, isn't he dead." Jaraiya said.

"No I am not dead Orochimaru brought me back to life to have sex with me. I was scarred for life. But I got away. I've been looking for you every where. At the bars, at the gambling halls!" he kissed Tsunade and he picked her up and they made there way into the back room. And then pounding was heard.

"Ew old people sex, the images!" Naruto yelled.

"N-n-naruto whats g-going on?" Hinata stuttered as she Tenten and Neji walked up.

"Weren't you just here with Naruto a second ago making out with him and his hand on your ass?" Sai asked.

"WHAT?!" Naji asked grabbing Naruto around the neck and dragging him into the living room were Kyuubi won the fight and tied a rope around hi leg, and Byakuguned his body so he couldnt move and then said. "ANKO LOOK A NARUTO PINATA!"

Ankos eyes got a evil gleem in them and then she grabbed a baseball bat from Kiba, who found it In Narutos front hall closet, and had started to hump it.

She brought it above her head and yelled "I shalll get the rum flavored tootsie rolls!!"

And smacked Naruto in the head. "OUCH I AM ALIVE YOU KNOW!"

Anko began to go psycho on the poor Naruto Pinata, and eventually smacked him so hard that the string broke and he was flung right into the bedroom door.

He slide down the door and onto the ground.

"Oww..." Naruto said.

"Tsunade just got laid by her old dead boyfriend." Shikomaru said "How troublesome."

"Ok that word is used way too much by you ok. Why don't you say something like 'Oh crap'

or 'This is fucked up' or even 'This sucks." Sai said.

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I DON'T THINK I CAN UPDATE AS FAST AS I WANT IF YOU GUYS WANT LEMONS. **

**EXCEPT MAYBE TOMORROW CAUSE IM GETTING MY BRACES OFF. DON'T LAUGH AT ME CAUSE I GOTS THE BRACES. (HEHE)SO I WILL BE GETTING OUT OF 8TH HOUR AT LIKE 2PM AND THAT MEANS NO SPANISH 3!!!!!!!**

**TEN MORE REVIEWS GETS YOU AN ALL EXPENSE PAID TRIP TO CUBA!!!!!!!!!**

**OR A NEW CHAPTER. YOUR CHOICE.**

Signed

-_The Puppet Master_


	3. Christmas party and Naruto Hinata lemon

"Wheres Choji?" Ino asked randomly.

"Yeah I haven't seen him here yet." Tenten said kissing Neji.

"Hes not allowed in my house after the christmas party buffet table incident." Naruto said getting up off the floor.

"That was when Sakura Ino and Hinata did their little snow show. Remember?" Shikamaru said.

**Flash back**

_It was Christmas eve of last year and there was a Christmas party at Tsunades place, which was the Hokage Tower. _

_Ino Hinata and Sakura were dressed up in sexy Santa outfits for the occasion, noone told Temari or Tenten, and they were kinda mad, but then they found out it was just the rookie nine doing it, and they got over it._

"_H-h-hey Naruto." Hinata said coming up to him._

"_Oh hey h-h-h-hinata." Naruto stuttered when he saw what she as wearing._

_It was a sexy one piece short tight red parka with a hoody, it had two pom poms hanging from the hood, and was extremely low cut. You could see her big boobies. _

"_Hey Naruto." Sakura and Ino said together walking up behind Hinata._

_And the nose bleed just came for poor Naruto._

_Sakura was wearing a short red leather skirt with white fur on the bottom, and had on what looked like a red leather sports bra with out the straps, and she had on a red choker. And a santa hat. _

_Ino was wearing a tight red jacket that only tied at the breast. And her 'pleasure area' was only covered by what looked like a thong with fur on the top. She also wore a santa hat._

_Naruto had a major nose bleed and was viciously thrown back by the force of the blood exiting his nose._

_He flew and hit the wall by were Choji was about to attack the sushi table._

_Naruto got up and put his hand on the table for support as he held a shaking hand to his bloody nose._

"_Ah my little fishy friends, its time you met my small intestine!" Choji shouted._

_Then started to go crazy and ate anything and everything on the table. _

_He ended up bitting Naruto's hand, which got Naruto really pissed off and he used Rasengan to shot his fat ass threw the wall._

_Naruto had to have some stitches on his hand for two weeks. He never forgave Choji for that._

"Thats right. It was horrible. All those sushi gone to waist." Hinata and Neji bowed there heads in respect for the deceased fish.

"Neji! You can see through walls!" Naruto said.

"No shit sherlock." Neji replied.

"What your superman! I thought you got arrested." Sai shouted looking at Neji who just hit him over the head.

"No, idiot im not. That was the guy that works at Frgidar as a janitor, and he didn't get arrested he got a restraining order from Dairy queen. " he said cooly and sexy.** (Drools, hes soooo hot. Hes like Sasuke, except a little more emotion. Ok I just have to say this now. After watching Inuyasha with the cold hearted sexy bastard Sesshomaru, Sasuke doesn't seem very cold or mean. I mean just watch an episode of Inuyasha that has Sesshomaru in it and youll see what I mean! **

the one with long white hair, and he DOESN"T wear the red outfit.

**Hes the one with the fluff on his shoulder. )**

**(that is a true thing. The super man thingy. There is this guy in my city that thinks he super man. Ill tell you more about it after the chapter) **

Why don't you and Hinata use your eyes and looked through the door.

"Oh yeah we can do that." Neji said.

"Byakugan" they both said peering into the dark room .

**Inside the room**

Sakura was totally drenched from the ran and so was Sasuke. He finally managed to shut the window.

Her shirt was clinging to her skin.

"You better get out of that wet shirt before you catch a cold." Sasuke said sympathetically, NOT thinking any dirty thoughts.

"Fine." she started to tug at her shirt but it wouldn't budge.

Open to the idea because as team mates he's seen her in her bra many times on previous missions were her shirt was torn or she just got hot. There was a ban of it for a while because as she matured after about a year after Sasuke left Kakashi started having bad thoughts about his female student, and Naruto had to keep him away from humping Sakuras leg. She forgave sometimes. She'd also seen him and Naruto in only their boxers, Naruto more because Sasuke left at one point. And Kakashi in his boxers, and the same rule had to go for when Sakura had dirty thoughts about her hot sensei.

Her shirt wouldn't move from her skin.

She started to pull it frantically but it still wouldn't come off.

Sasuke was having a good time watching Sakura try and undress her self.

He even snickered when she almost fell off the bed, but he had wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her steady.

After a couple tries of pulling, now that she was safely secured to the bed Sakura gave up and said "Sasuke could you please helllp meeee?" she fluttered her eyes at him.

He just grunted and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started to lift it over her head.

'Yes!' Inner Sakura said, not about the fact that he was taking her shirt off, but that she got him to help her.

It stuck a little due to the water but Sasuke gave a quick tug and it came off, but it ripped slightly, he used a little too much force and it made Sakura fly into his chest and nock him to the floor. The ripped shirt on the bed where they once were.

So now Sakura was; blushing, wet, shirtless, sitting on the lower region of the man that she loves and he just made a noise that should only be heard by lovers, when they fell to the ground.

He had a nice blush on his face to, for Sakura had landed on his pelvis and she was moving slightly to get comfortable, boy did he like the felling of her pelvis on his.

If he didn't have his boxers on and she didn't have her jeans on he would of fucked her there and now.

**Outside the room **

Hinata fell unconscious, he whole face was red. Naruto caught her before she fell.

Neji was blushing like a mad man.

"Well what are they doing?" Shikomaru asked moving Ino to sit ontop of his dick. (Pants are still on)

"They did it... without taking off her...shirt." Naji said slowly still trying to take in what he just saw.

"Wow he's good." Sai said looking at the door as if it might fling open and reveal to sexy people having sex doggy style.

"You know that should be in one of your books Jaraiya." Kakashi said turning to Naruto's substitute sensei.

"What are you wearing? Did you just change? Your mask! Its gone!" Naruto said.

Kakashi was wearing off white pants with his head protector tied to his leg. He also had on a white t-shirt that had the Konoha symbol on it. He had on a black shirt under that one.

"Just now, SOMEBODY threw up on my old one so I had to changed." he said motioning to the now Drunk Ebizu stumbling around like he was and Irish German trying to hit on Anko who 'Hit' on him back sending him through the window that Gai an Lee Broke. **(Yup thats be, mostly German and Irish. My dad is half German and half Irish, and all Proud! UP WITH IRISH, DOWN WITH BRITISH!)**

Naruto walked over to Hinata and Picked her up. "Im taking her to the other room to let her rest." Naruto said.

"Ok, buy if you do anything else, its your balls!" Naji yelled as he shut the door.

"We good?" Hinata asked cracking one eye open.

"Yup." Naruto said as he kissed her mouth. She smiled into his lips and brought her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

He layed them both down onto the bed. **( he has like four guest bedrooms)**

He began to nip his way down her collar bone but growled when he got to her shirt.

"You know I think you look a lot better without your shirt on." Naruto said removing it to see the real Hyuga blood line. He took one nipple into his mouth and rolled it around with his tongue.

"Uhhhh." Hinata moaned at he bite it.

Naruto throw off his shirt and stole Hinata into a heated kiss laying his naked chest against hers.

He started to grind his hips through his clothes against her clothed clit.

Hinata moaned as he grinded harder against her.

"Hey, Hinata you ready this time?" Naruto asked huskily.

"Y-yes." Hinata said throwing her arms above her heat and Naruto removed both his and her pants. When he removed her pants he found out that she wasn't wearing any undergarments.

"Well, well, aren't we excited tonight?" Naruto said as he saw that she was wet in her jeans. He stood there in nothing but his boxers.

"Oh yes." Hinata said moving down to his 'mini me' and pulled down his boxers to reveal a very big dick. "I'm the one excited?" Hinata asked as she licked the head of his cock.

Narutos face clenched up and he took in a sharp breath.

Hinata ran her slender fingers down his length and started to pump with her hands as the tip of his cock was in her mouth. He was like 10 inches long. (Pretty damn good eh? Remember he has a demon inside of him.)

Hinata could hear the pants and wines that Naruto made when she took him out of her warm mouth.

Naruto getting mad at her threw her down to the bed and mounted her.

Hinata could only laugh at the Face Naruto had as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"This is what you get for teasing me." he said smirking.

"Thats why I do it." Hinata replied as he entered her roughly.

"AHHH!" Hinata screamed as he began to pump his enlarged dick in and out of her small clit.

They lasted 10 minutes of this torture, then Naruto when he knew he was about to cum, flipped Hinata over onto her stomach and pulled out of her vagina and stuck it in her ass.

"Neji would..Pant...kill me if I pant got you pregnant." Naruto panted as he felt Hinata com hard and slow, her with love juice covering the sheets. 'Good now I can finally cum.' Naruto thought as he cam into her giant luscious ass.

He pulled out and held Hinata to his chest.

They waited 20 minutes and then got dressed and went back to the drunk infested party.

Hinata was limping slightly due to the huge cock that was shoved up her pooper. **(Im sorry I just had to say that. Inside joke, right Melena?) **

"Hey guys anything new happen?" Naruto said happy like, when he got back to the door.

"No, but you take long to finish up Na-ru-to." Shikamaru said smirking at a red faced with anger Neji. He leapt at Naruto and tackled him to the floor. He got the Kyuubi kicked out of him when Neji was done with his ass. (Not like that crazy fangirls!)

Naruto crawled to the door and slumped against it.

"Way to go, shit face." Sai said sitting next to him.

"Go suck a dick." Naruto replied.

"Graphic are we?" Sai said leaning his head against the wall and closed his eyes, and to what Naruto guessed imagined sucking a dick, by the shape of Sai mouth.

Naruto just scooted away slightly from the half shirt wearing creepy eyed artest.

**SORRY ITS SHORT AGAIN. I ACCIDENTLY LOST THE SASUSAKU LEMON SCENE AND I HAVE TO REWRITE IT, SO IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE. BUT NOT TOO LONG CAUSE I AM NOW ON SPRING BREAK FOR THE NEXT TEN DAYS!**

**AND I HAVE ABSOLUTLY NO WHERE TO GO BUT TO STAY AT MY COMPUTER.**

**SO REVIEW AND MAYBE ILL GET ANOTHER CHAPTER IN BEFORE MONDAY. **

**PS, **

**THE SUPER MAN THING, YEAH THE GUY IN MY CITY THINKS HE SUPERMAN, AND HE STANDS IN FRONT OF THE DAIRY QUEEN, WHICH IS ON A REALLY BUSY ROAD, CALLED DIVISION STREET. IT WAS IN FRONT OF MY SISTERS, SHE SAW HIM (HE WEARS A RED CAPE AND RED UNDER WARE WITH A SUPER MAN SYMBOL ON HIS SHIRT) WITH DARTH VADER, DARTH STOLE SUPERMANS CAPE AND SPRINTED ACROSS THE STREET BUT LOST HIS VADOR HELMET. SUPERMAN PICKED IT UP AND PUT IT ON A FIRE HYDRANT.**

**TRUE STORY.**

Signed

-_The Puppet Master_


	4. Is sakura a virgin?

"Alright Sasuke it should only take a few more seconds." Sakura said between buffs of air, I mean this took a LOT out of her. Most medic nins hadn't tried the seal remover technic because it put too much of a strain on the body, and could kill some inexperienced Medic nins. But not Sakura she was one tough cookie.

Sasuke was pumping a lot of chakura in the areas that Sakura had 'cleansed' and was getting a little tired from the loss/gain of chakura into an empty space.

She made her was back up his spin following the curse line and when she got back to the bite marks that Orochimaru left on him she placed both hands on it. One on top of the other.

"K' Sasuke, this is going to hurt a bit. You might lose consciousness, but try to stay with me." Sakura said before sending the rest of her chakura into the spot.

Sasuke suddenly went from 'Scratch your finger' pain to 'child birth' pain. (Don't you just love the Mohs scale? Look it up.)

"Ahh!" Sasuke cringed and clamped his mouth shut.

His eyes were squeezed so tightly that when he opened them again he couldn't see for a few seconds.

"Finally, done." Sakura said falling back onto the bed and holding her hands in front of her face.

"Its really gone?" Sasuke asked getting up and walking to the bathroom to look in the mirror for himself.

"Yes. Your 'free' I guess." Sakura said closing her eyes and bringing her hands above her head.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, and got a whole new perspective on his former/now teammate. **(He left the team, then he came back to Konoha and now hes back on the team. Think what Sais going to do?) **

'She has definitely gotten stronger over the years I've been gone.' Sasuke thought to himself.

'And look at her ass.' inner/perverted Sasuke said.

'Her knowledge in medicine and healing technics are astounding.' Sasuke thought.

'Oh god she has Tsunades boobs!' perverted Sasuke thought.

'And she seems a little more secure then before.' Sasuke asked.

'I wonder if she's still a virgin?' Perverted Sasuke asked rhetorically.

That thought caught the normal Sasukes attention.

'Still a virgin? What do you mean still a virgin? Of course she is!' Sasuke fought back.

'Well you never know, I mean look at who she hangs out with. Naruto-'

'No hes with Hinata.' Sasuke interrupted perverted Sasuke.

'Neji-' Perverted Sasuke started again.

'Hes with Tenten, plus hes watching Naruto and Hinata so they don't do anything funny.' Sasuke said.

'Choji... no that would be wrong.' Perverted Sasuke, and Sasuke said together.

'Shikimaru, you know he likes a lot of women!' Perverted Sasuke said.

'No way, Temari and Ino can barely stand each other let alone a third girl.'

'Lee?'

'Fuck no! You know that Sakura thinks he's a gay little bastard. Did you see what he and Gai were doing last night?!'

'Don't want to. What about Kankuro?'

'No way he does hand jobs on himself under that black rob of his.' Sasuke said sitting down on the bed next to the dozing Sakura.

'Ok, fine now to get personal. What about Gaara, he IS the Kazekage of the Sand village. Or what about Sai, he does look totally gay with that half shirt, but he is a lot like you, cold hearted, handsome, but his eyes aren't as good looking as ours. Plus his shirt shows off his sexy abs to the girls.'

'I've got sexy abs.' Sasuke said in a childish voice looking down at his bare chest.

'True.' Sasuke said.

He sat there for a bit just watching Sakura sleep.

**Outside the room**

"I don't hear anything. I think they stopped to take a breather." Shikomaru said standing up to stretch from his spot on the floor next to the door. Ino wipped her mouth and stood up with him.

"See Naruto, that is what men call a penis. The thing that you don't have." Sai said smacking Naruto over the head in a friendly way. It only knocked him over.

"Shut up Sai I do have a penis! And its BIG!" Naruto yelled.

"Way to be youthful my friend!" Gai yelled from out the window.

"I thought he died." Tenten said looking out the window. **(Haha you thought I forgot Tenten didn't you?! ... we I actually did...)**

"Gai Sensie we survived the fall! We truly are full of youthfulness!" Lee Shouted jumping into Gais arms and started to shed tears of joy.

Gai just patted his ass. Then gave it a squeeze. Lee moaned.

**(Yeah visualize that and try to sleep tonight!)**

Meanwhile up two stories Tenten was about to heave her cookies out the window.

"Go to a happy place, Go to a happy place, Go to a happy place. Happy thoughts. Puppies, Rainbows, fat people falling down stairs.": Tenten said trying to get that image out of her head.

"Tenten, stop making things like that up. You know that doesn't happen." Temari said.

"Yeah fat people don't use the stairs, they ride the elevator." Ino finished for her.

They both screamed and jumped up and down at their 'Mary Kate and Ashly' moment.

Then they started to make out, and Shinkomaru jumped into the middle of them both and it became another three way.

"Ok, different..." Naruto said moving back to the door, but slipping and falling to the ground.

"Shikomaru! I told you to put your damn pants on! " he yelled.

"Hey Sai? Who won the ring fight in my living room?" Naruto asked throwing the pants on top of the three way, thus shielding them from the sight of the perverted writer who was taking notes.

"I think Gaara, considering he's got a cup that says 'I just kicked the ass of a demon fox, and my friends dog.'

"Cup? Like the Stanley?" Kakashi asked after the three way was covered.

"No, coffee."

"Oh.." they both said.

Ino was up off the floor cause it was Temari's turn to finish up, and she was staring at Narutos hips.

Neji noticed and said with a smirk. "Whats up Ino, see something you like?"

"No, its just that Narutos hips are higher then mine."

"Relly?" Naruto asked looking down.

"Yeah turn around." Ino said and walked up to him, intending on making a hip measurement by standing next to him.

But Naruto being himself turned around so his butt was facing her and he said "Ok." and lifted up the back of his shirt. His butt was facing you and his shirt was lifted to you could see the butt of his pants. In other words it looked like he wanted someone to 'Stick' him if you know what I mean.

"OH GOD NARUTO! AHH EWW DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!" Ino and the other girls screamed.

"What?" he asked seriously putting his shirt back down.

**(Sad thing is, is that, that happened to me today on the buss with my friend Jake. Were not sure if hes gay, or metro. Cause he ain't straight like the rest of them. I know metro is girly but straight, im just making a point. He is hott though.) **

**Inside the room**

Sasuke was still deep in thought about how he could get Sakura to tell him if she has ever had sex or not, without actually asking her directly, when she woke up.

Yawn "What time is it?" she asked stretching her arms in the air. **(Remember she doesn't got a shirt on just her pants and a bra)**

Sasuke looked up when he was pulled from his thoughts when she spoke.

His eyes followed the path that her shirt made when it was slightly rising when she lifted her arms.

"N-not srue, I think about 2 am maybe." Sasuke said stuttering first, but then gaining confidence and putting his sexy tone back making Sakura blush slightly.

"Um...I think my shirt is dry now so I'll just go and put it on." Sakura got up to leave but Sasuke had gentle grabbed her arm with his strong hand.

"Sakura can I asked you somehting?" Sasuke asked letting her arm go.

"Sure anything!" Sakura said way to perky for this time of night by Sasukes standards.

She plopped down on her stomach onto the bed right next to Sasukes 'little friend'.

'Damn.' both he and Perverted Sasuke thought.

She held her self up by her elbows and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke there's something you wanted to asked me?" Sakura said after a minute of silence.

"Um... Sakura, how many,... um... boyfriends, have you had since I was gone?" Sasuke said looking away from her at the wall trying to act casually, but failing, and Sakura knew it. She decided to have a little fun with the question.

"Well, lets see; there was Gaara, Neji, Naruto at one point, tho it didn' last more than a day, those weird guys at the bar, I did a three sum with Naruto and Sai, boy was that weird, oh and the time I did a three sum with Shikomaru and Ino, man Ino yells really loud." Sakura said trying to imitate a memory of pain from Inos screams. "They never happened." she said.

Sasuke got a nose bleed from what she said about the three sum.

"Haha, don't worry Sasuke I haven't had time for anyone since you've been gone." Sakura said laughing when she saw his face. It was beat red.

"So, you've haven't been with _man_?" Sasuke asked looking right at her face, to see her flush at the question. "No, I haven't." she said quietly.

"I don't know why though, I mean I had been asked by many guys, including Naruto. But I always declined. Something in my heart telling me not to." Sakura said playing with her hands above her chest. She was still laying down on the bed next to Sasuke.

"Maybe its because you haven't found the right person yet." Sasuke said in a sexy whisper and leaned down to hover just above her lips.

"Maybe." Sakura whispered back.

Sasuke asked her only an inch from her lips "Sakura do you still love me? Does your heart still yurn to be near my presence?"

He got a silent nod from the girl below him. And that's all it took. He quickly but softly closed the gap between them and captured her lips with his own.

He was now leaning over her petit form.

The kiss was soft at first, their lips simply brushing against each other, then Sasuke opened his mouth very slightly and took Sakura's bottom lip between his own, sucking on it gently before kissing her fully. His mouth opened, their lips dancing together until finally Sakura opened her own mouth, to let his tongue in.

Sakura wrapped her legs around Sasuke, grinding roughly. He moaned and found himself trying to slip off her bra. She lifted her arms to he could get it off.

Sasuke now looked at her large breasts and smirked. "Well it looks like you inherited something other then medic skills from Tsunade huh, Sakura-chan." Sasuke said huskily, then taking one nipple in to his mouth.

Sakura bucked her hips up onto his when he began to suck on it.

Sasuke being a gentleman saw that the other breast was not getting any attention so he did out of the kindness of his heart to take the mound into his hand and started to squeeze it hard.

Now Sakura here was just in pure ecstasy with every nibble, every pinch, every bite, that Sasuke preformed on her body.

Sasuke on the other hand was trying with all his might not to fuck her straight out. He wanted it to be special her first time. But it was kinda hard not to fuck her then and there because of his rather painful erection that he was sporting that evening.

Once he knew that she was good and wet, he slipped off her pants leaving them in nothing but both her underwear and his boxers. **(He doesn't wear tidy whities!!!!!!) **

Sakura looked up at him through sweet covered bangs. She was panting slightly when he left her breasts and was now looking at him to see what he would do next.

He grinned at her almost nude form. She cocked her head to the side when he brought his head close to her ear and whispered. "Sakura, do you want me to 'check' if you truly are a virgin? Do you want me to take you?" he asked squeezing her inner thigh lightly. She closed her eyes and a smile appeared on her face "Yes Sasuke I want you."

No more words were spoken as he ripped off her boxers to see that indeed she was wet, and then his own to reveal a 9 inch dick. 'How does that fit in his pants?' Sakura asked herself.

'That would explain the baggy pants.' Inner Sakura said. They both blushed as Sasuke positioned himself at her entrance.

"You know this will hurt?" he asked.

She nodded again and he thrust in slightly. Then he looked at her face. Tears were on the verge of falling down her face. He bent over and kissed away her unshed tears.

When he felt her relax a bit against his form he pushed in further. This time she gripped the sheets as he made his way through her virgin barrier. He let her adjust to his size before he pulled out a bit and then thrust back in.

Sakura was no longer cringing from pain but swimming in pleasure.

She rocked her hips with each intake she took from his enlarged cock.

'Shes so tight.' Sasuke thought as he hit a good spot in Sakura causing her to have a slight pre-orgasm. She moaned when he hit it again.

Sasuke just smirked to himself at his findings. He repeatedly hit the same spot with more force when she asked/demanded he go harder. "Faster Sasuke faster!" Sakura screamed.

**SORRY I HAVN'T UPDATED IN LIKE TWO WEEKS BUT I KINDA WENT THROUGH A NONE WRITING BLOCK. AND SO I WILL NEED A LOT OF REVIEW TO GET MY WRITING SPIRIT BACK. SO REVIEW. AND FOR THOSE OF YOU YOU READ MY OTHER STORY, RANCH TAKENASHI I WOULD LIKE TO SAY I WILL POST A NEW STORY BY TOMORROW. SO REVIEW!!!!!!**

Signed

-_The Puppet Master_


	5. Itachi

1**OUTSIDE THE ROOM. **

Naruto was no longer at the door, not like he could hear anything anyway, because someone invited a sound nin **(not important in the story, just someone random**)

and Naruto stormed over to the speakers to chew him out, but the sound nin couldn't hear him.

So thats what Naruto did for the next ten minutes, then realized that it was pointless and walked away.

"Waaaaazzzzuuuuupppp?" Jirayia asked leaning against Tsunade, drunk off his rocker.

"Wanna do it?" he asked. She grabbed his hand and ran like there was a herpy sex addict behind them, and found the nearest bedroom which happened to be the room that Shikamaru and the two girls were now occupying.

"Hey this is occupied?" both Ino and Temari yelled covering their big boobs.

Shikamaru just laid back against the head board and brought his arms behind his head and had a very satisfied look on his face as he closed his eyes and lit a cigaret.

"Come now girls where were we?" Shikimaru asked grabbing their asses.

The girls both eped and drugged him under the sheets.

"Damn, need new room."Tsunade mumbled dragging Jirayia behind her and away from the young hott girls getting it on In the bed room, and Jirayia REALLY wanted to stay.

"And another thing-?" Naruto yelled at the guy who couldn't hear him. The guy kept shaking his head and pointing to his ears. "Leave it Naruto." Neji yelled walking up and dragging him away from the speakers by the collar of his orange jump suit. **(Hehe)**

"Hey Naruto wont the land lord get mad at us for the loud music and call the Konoha police again?" Kiba asked with Akemaru on his head barking at everyone.

"Bark grrrr, Bark grrrrr, Grrr woof Ark?"

Translation: "You're my Bitch, You're my Bitch, Hey ever do it doggy style?"

"I wonder what he's saying?" Hinata asked walking up to Naruto.

"Who knows if hes even saying anything.

"Back to my question. I would like to know If me and Akemaru should start running now." Kiba asked.

"No need theres a new land lord. The old one left after the Halloween insodent. And I don't think anyone would call the police on the Future Hokage." Naruto said puffing out his chest.

In the last month Tsunade had declared Naruto the New Hokage, once he finished his training with Jarayia.

Neji had slipped away from Tenten so he could take some Viagra, and now she was alone in the kitchen drinking a orange cooler, when a drunken Kankuro walked up to her and swung his arm around her shoulder. "Hey where have you been all my life?" he slirred.

"Hiding from you." she said and hit him over his head, and walked out into the pot smoking living room to see Gaara past out on the coffee table with his pants down and Sai sucking his dick.

"Sai was he aware of what you were doing?" Tenten asked as Sai wipped his mouth.

"Shh, don't ask don't tell. Haven't I seen you someplace before?"

"Yeah, thats why I don't go there anymore." she replied and flipped her hair. It was down cause Neji ripped her bun when they were... you know.

"So what do you do for a living?" Sai asked moving towards her.

"Im a female impersonator." and then she sat down.

"So baby what's your sign?"

"Do not enter." she crossed her arms knowing that he was running out of material.

"If I saw you naked, I would die happy." he said with a smile.

"If I saw you naked I would die laughing." Tenten said getting annoyed and turned around in her chair to face the other wall away from Sai.

"Baby I would go to the end of the world for you!" Sai said running around the table and getting in her face.

"But, would you stay there?"

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put U and I together." Sai smirked thinking that he was clever.  
Tenten just sighed and said "Really, cause I'd put f and u together." then she flipped him off.

'Ok this is my last one' Sai thought. "Hey, your place or mine?"

Tenten looked up at him and said "Both, you go to your's and I'll go to mine!" she then punched him in the face and then attacked him with Kuni until he flew out the kitchen door.

She then stomped out onto the balcony.

She leaned against the railing and said "Neji, Neji, where for art tho Neji?"

"To the west, and Juliet is the moon." Neji said climbing up the vines.

Tenten just sweat dropped at Neji who was wearing tight old fashion stage cloths.

"Um... Neji I think its to the east and- is the sun. and WHO IS JULIET!?" Tenten screamed and tackled him over the two story balcony and onto the ground where they started to make out.

Kakashi just light up a joint to smoke after he watched the stupid kids **(he is watching from a window) **fall off a two story building when the door burst open hitting him straight in the face and the lights flickered on and off. His mask started on fire from the cigaret and he had to smack himself in the face to put it out.

The lights flickered dangerously and a scary music started to play in the background. Lightening crashed in the door way as two figures outlines could be seen in the hall way.

It would have been more scary if the majority of the people in the room weren't either high or drunk.

The ones who weren't either looked at the fallen Sensei with the drag in his hand and burn marks on his mask. Naruto got an 'Oh' look on his face. "So thats why Kakashi-sensei is always late he smokes!"

"Yes Naruto, your sensei has been smoking the grass since you were put on his team. He needed an escape from his life with you and your antics and the cutting road just wasn't cutting it.** (No pun intended) **And the road he chose instead was the hazy path of crack." Ebizu said pushing up his glasses to look like a smart person. Naruto looked crest fallen, and then Kakashi suddenly stood up.

"What? No I've been smoking weed since I was 15, it ain't nothing new." Kakashi said inhaling the smoke.

"Wait? Who the fuck is at my door??" Naruto yelled as he remembered why they were having this conversation in the first place. All the sober people, (who weren't many now,) all looked at the door, and inside the door frame was none other then the semi gay smexy Itachi?????

"The fuck you doing here?" Naruto yelled.

"I heard there was a party and my dear brother was getting laid." he said.

"And why does that concern you?" Neji asked sitting up.

"When did he sit down?" Hinata asked Kiba

"Not sure."

"I want to video tape it for later; black mail ya know. I now hold no killing grudge against him or any of you."

"Ok, Tequila?" Naruto asked handing him one. "Sure." he grabbed it and downed it in two sips.

It was five minutes and Itachi was doing tequila's with Kakashi and Gai, who had somehow gotten back into the house without Tentens knowledge.

Everyone still conscious was counting the drinks.

"One Tequila, (Gais down) "No GAI!" Lee yelled

"Two Tequila, **(Kakashi is down** **Itachi is still up) **Three Tequila,"

"Floor?" Naruto yelled.

Itachi was hit the deck and stayed down.

"Is he ok?" Shikamaru asked tapping him on the shoulder.

"I could cut off his head." Gaara suggested.

Everyone stayred at him.

"Or I could just poke him till I get bored."

"Why don't you do that Gaara." Naruto said backing away as the narcotic male got out a kuni and squatted down and started to poke the unconscious older Uchia in the arm.

"Hey where's the shark man, you know the one that's like always trailing after Itachi?" Anko asked as she gave Gaara a cookie.

"His little fishy friend was swimming around in the giant ass Jacuzzi that Naruto has!" Tenten yelled from the couch, she and Neji had moved into the house

Shikamaru Ino Temari AND Kiba were doing a four way, or just having sex with one girl and one guy in the same place, in the Jacuzzi but were kicked out by the shark man and were now walking around naked through the house.

"See Naruto those are what we big boys call dicks. Kiba Shikamaru come here and show Naruto." Sai said calling them over

"GOD DAMMIT I HAVE A DICK YOU SICK PENIS LOVER?????" Naruto yelled.

He then huffed and slammed his back against the couch. But he kept getting his by random parts of Neji and Tentens bodies as they attempted to have sex with their cloths on.

"Hey, why do my balls smell like Sai?" Gaara asked innocently.

"Frued would have a field day with that kid." Asume said to the passed out dark haired red eyed Kunichi. next to him.

"Were all fucked, its helps to remember that." Sai said.

"Okay, why did Naruto just yell that?" Ebisu asked Kakashi who had stood up again after the door hit him when Neji and Tenten ran through.

"I don't know, but he looks like he's about to become an unintended member of a three sum."

"You know what would be fun to do?" Naruto asked jumping up just as Tenten fell down right where he was sitting, but she was naked.

"W-what Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked staring at a naked Neji push his dick into Tenten.

"If we walked into a gun store, buy three guns and a bunch of ammunition, then ask them if they have any ski masks."

"Hahahaha!gasphahaha! hick Uhhhh..." Gaara laughed and then past out.

"Oh that's funny huh?" Naruto said smuggly.

"Thats because their all drunk Naruto." Neji said sitting next to him.

"You done?" Naruto asked.

"For now."

"Holy Balls! Whats that on my couch!?" Naruto yelled.

"Thats what is called Semen, it comes from the testies through the vast deforines and into the penis. That is what comes out of what y- oh what you don't have one, let me rephrase that, its what comes from your ovum's through your fallopian tubes, and into your Vagina." Sai said

"UGGGHHH!!!!" Naruto yelled jumping up and straddle-tackled him to the ground and started to beat his face.

Sai tried to push him off but then two other Naruto's come out of no where and landed on him beating him to the ground.

When Naruto was satisfied that Sai was out cold he got up.

"If you can't beat them, arrange for them to be beaten." Naruto said dusting his hands as his clones dissappeared.

"Someday we'll look back on all this and plow into a parked car." Tenten said to Kiba.

"Hey Tenten speaking of penis lovers-" Ino said who was butt naked watching tv cause she didn't get dressed

"Have you heard about the catholic priest that but rapes little boys?"

"Michael Jackson joined the monastery?" Tenten asked coking her head to the side.

"What? No? A real priest like in the war. Real"

"Bombing for peace is like fucking for virginity. RIGHT SASUKE?" Sai yelled.

"The fuck does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked.

"Sia, why that was semi deep." Shikamaru said wrapping his arm around Temari.

"What does that youthful male mean?" Gai asked wrapping his arm around Lee cause he was stoned so badly.

"Sasuke is letting his solder's run lose in Sakuras battle field." Kakashi replied lighting his 15 cigaret.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked kissing her.

"Yes Naruto?" Hinata said and blushed.

"You've been with Shino for a while, as his teammate, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, for a couple years."

"Does he suck blood? Like a tick I mean." Naruto asked.

"What? I don't know, but I have woken up with a crick in my neck when we would be on long missions together." Hinata said putting a hand to her neck.

Shino grabbed the last beer from the fridge, and wiped the blood of a random fangirl from his lips.

After his little incident outside with the trespassers.

Naruto stood up "HEY THATS MINE?" he yelled at Shino.

"Says who, you got no say in who's beer this is. Kakashi brought it." he said weirdly.

"Well you know what? I have just as much authority as the pope does!, I just don't have as many people who believe it."

Naruto then leaped at Shino and tried to grab the beer, but then Shino sprouted but wings and flew out the window with the beer never to bee seen again.

"OH COME ON! I wrote my name on that can, I fucking saw it !" Naruto yelled out the window.

"Back to what I was saying about the war-" Ino started, grabbing a towel she covered her tities.

"We could end the war. If only we knew who was in charge, then we could kill 'em." Tenten said bringing out a Kuni and licking the tip.

"Who said anything about a war?" Temari asked.

"Ugh.. What happened?" Itachi asked sitting up from the floor.

Naruto and Hinata were making out on the couch.

Neji was sitting on the ground next to Itachi stabbing a doll that looked a lot like Naruto.

And Gaara was sitting next to him.

"Hey, why is my shoulder bleeding?" he asked half awake.

"I don't know..." Gaara said hiding the kuni behind his back.

"Crap! Wheres my camra? I need it!" Itachi yelled going through his giant robe.

He opened it up inside he wasn't wearing pants, and inside was a bunch of watches.

"Aha! I found!" he sang.

"Time to use my awesome ninja skills to get the camera inside without them noticing!" Itachi said covering up his balls again.

"AH! My eyes!" Neji and Naruto and Kiba all yelled.

"OH-" Tenten cried.

"MY-" Temari shreaked

"FUCKING-" Ino yelled

"GOD!" Hinata screamed

All the girls screamed at his HUGE dick.

"Okay so where is the room?" Itachi asked standing up.

"Its right behind you, the one with all the noise coming from it." Ino said with a frown.

"Ok."

turn turn bang bang BANG "The fucking door wont open!!!!!!!" Itachi screamed.

"You have to turn it the other way." Naruto said coming up to him.

"FUCK IT! Kyuubi! Go through the ventilation system and hook this up in their room.

**INSIDE THE ROOM**

"Ahhhhh, Uhhhh??" Sakura yelled as Sasuke beat harder at her pussy. **(Yes I found a new word for clit?**

"Damn Sakura your so fucking tight?" Sasuke said as he made serious friction against her wet skin and his.

Sasuke could feel Sakuras walls start to squeeze painfully hard against his shaft and he knew then that she was about to cum. So he went faster making it more fun for him when she did cum.

"AHHHHHHH?????" Sakura yelled as she cam extremely hard. When she did Sasuke almost lost it, and he cam sending his seed up into her waiting womb.

They both collapsed onto the bed. Sleek skin against sleek skin. Sakura looked up at him with tired eyes and asked "Sasuke was I your first?"

Sasuke painting turned his head to his new lover and said hesitantly "Yes and no."

"What do you mean?" Sakura said struggling to get on her elbows.

Sasuke was lying on the bed facing the ceiling and said without looking at her "You know how Naruto always calls Orochimaru a pedofile?"

"...Yeah..." Sakura said slowly kinda getting at what he meant.

"Well I wasn't the only kid at the place, and Orochimaru in his sick way had made us have sex with each other just for his amusement. Then which ever kid he thought was the best fuck, he would fuck them." he said turning his head to look at her tear killed eyes.

"Oh my God, Sasuke were you the one?" Sakura asked.

"...Yes.." he replied closing his eyes.

"Tell me one thing. Did you enjoy having sex with the other girls there?" Sakura asked moving so that she was straddling his waist.

Now sasuke couldn't ignore the question on two reasons.

1. He knew that he needed to tell Sakura the answer If they ever wanted to be a good couple they needed complete trust.

And 2. Sakura was ontop of his groin and he knew that if he didn't answer he wouldn't get laid again that tonight.

"Sakura-" he began with a slight blush "There weren't any females at Orochimaru's village. Remember he is a GAY pedofile?"

Sakura had on the expression of 'OMG Sasuke was doing it with other boy's and I missed it?'

"Sasuke, im am sooo sorry I shouldn't have asked? That probably brought up horrible memories?" Sakura said trying to bow to show her apology. All it did was put more pressure on his dick. Sakura thought she offended him because of the tight looking expression on his face. But it was just from her rocking her body against his sex craved one.

"N-no its fine, I never got shit stuck up my ass. I was much stronger then the others so I was always dominate." Sasuke said moving his hips and accidently brushing his 'Head' against her clit. Sakura blushed when she realized were she was sitting. "So how about it Sakura up for another round?" Sasuke asked huskily up at her. He moved slightly and 'accidently' slipped his enlarged cock into her pussy. She moaned and started to rock her hips up and down making a sort of suction feeling on his prostate, and boy could he say that it felt Nice.

'Damn' Sasuke thought 'Shes ridding me like a fucking horse' he squeezed his eyes shut.

"You like it rough Sasuke? Well your going to be getting all my anger for when you left me!" Sakura said and slammed down hard and squeezed her hips.

"SO AGH basically rough angry AHHHH sex?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura smirked and then Sasuke began to met her thrust for thrust.

Pre cum was flying everywhere and the bed frame was starting to ger really lose.

But it all came down when Sasukes sharingan flared up and he came.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the hips and held her down. He through back his head and she did the same as silent screams left their mouths.

Sakura was now panting heavily. Sasuke grabbed her gently and turned to his side with him still in her and laid her down next to him.

He then removed his shaft from her pussy. She then fell asleep in his arms.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Good night love."

BANG

"HUH!" both people shot up from bed to see Narutos fox hanging from a vent in the wall with a camera attached to his head.

"What the fuck?" Sakura asked grabbing her shirt.

"NARUTO!!!!" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed his pants and stormed out of the room.

**OUTSIDE THE ROOM**

Naruto was leaning against the bedroom door smoking pot when the door burst open and slammed his head against the wall.

"Ouch.." Naruto said sarcastically when the door was removed.

"What the fuck did you do?!" he screamed at his friend as he brought him up by his shirt collar.

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"This!" he held up Kyuubi by the skin of his kneck.. And the camera in the other hand

"Kyuubi!" Naruto said annoyed.

The fox just mewed and licked his face.

"I was going to sell it on e-bay little brother."

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled and ran at his brother who just side stepped him and brought him into a head lock.

"Come now, I no longer wish to kill you." Itachi said with a smile.

"Why the hell did you kill our family!?" Sasuke yelled/asked.

"Can't we stay on one subject please?" Itachi asked.

"Tell me!?" Sasuke growled.

"Ok, it was a mistake. You see it was my birthday and they had a surprise party for me.

And you think that having a surprise party for a person that was taught from birth to kill on instant would be a bad idea. You know, kill first ask questions later? Well yeah..."

"Okay!" Sasuke said and gave his brother a hug.

"What the heck is going on?" Sakura asked walking out of the room.

"Don't know." Neji said.

"Tsunade!" Shizune yelled.

"What!" Tsunade yelled back from the bedroom.

"Come here!" she yelled again.

And she came over.

"God you're slower than a herd of turtles stampeding through peanut butter!" she yelled.

"Whatever. What do you want?" Tsunade asked.

"Did you use protection?"

"GOD!" Tsunade walked back into the bedroom.

"So your selling my prono on the internet?" Sasuke asked.

"Cheer up! The worst it yet to come!" Kakashi said from across the room.

"Yeah, I already got it downloaded. I had Naruto do it while we have our brotherly moment. You want to see it?" Itachi asked.

"Fine."

Itachi got on a lab top computer that was under Narutos couch, it was under Shikamaru and Ino.

"Where the heck did you get that?" Naruto asked sipping his beer.

"Under your couch." Sasuke said.

Itachi e-bay account.

For Sale: Parachute. Only used once, never opened, small stain.  
For Sale: Army stratification sheet. Join The Army, Visit exotic places, meet strange people, then kill them.

For Sale: Sasuke Porno.

"Get Rid of it!" Sasuke yelled tackling his bro to the ground.They began to brawl.

"So is this is how after all these years of hating his brother, Sasuke beating him up over a porno is all hes going to do?" Kakashi asked.

"Yup, kinda crazy aint it?" Tsunade said.

"The fuck did you come from?"

"Your mom, now shut up I got 20 bucks on the older Uchia."

The night ended with no real blood shed, but an unconscious brother. Wont say who but the other one won.

And Tsunade was not very happy about the out come.

The night ended and Sasuke and Sakura sat on the balcony for no one really kicked everyone out of Narutos house so they just stayed the day.

So our story ends with Sasuke kissing Sakura and whisspering something into her ear.

Tears weld up in her eyes and she nodded her head yes.

**Haha this IS THE END OF THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Look for my sequal, "Living with an Uchiha"**

Signed

-_The Puppet Master_.


End file.
